


Professor Xavier's Recurse Center for Gifted Hackers

by pjf



Category: Original Work, Recurse Center, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjf/pseuds/pjf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new resident arrives at the Recurse Center!</p><p>(This work may be highly amusing to Recursers, but may be incomprehensible to everyone else.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professor Xavier's Recurse Center for Gifted Hackers

**Author's Note:**

> Every applicant at the Recurse Center gets assigned a superhero name as part of their application process. Sometimes those names can be quite amusing. Those names are an important part of [eliminating unconscious bias](https://www.recurse.com/blog/43-building-a-better-and-more-diverse-community) in the application and review process.

[Ginger](https://www.recurse.com/blog/105-welcome-lisa-and-james-and-ginger) scurried playfully across the room chasing the dog toy, and bumped with a comical squeak into the legs of [Professor David Albert Xavier](https://twitter.com/davidbalbert), of the [Recurse Center for Gifted Hackers](https://www.recurse.com/). Smiling, he reached down and tossed the toy across the room, Ginger scuttling after it like an adorable ball of springs covered with curls. 

"Professor, the new resident has arrived," said Stretch Spot, her emerald cape billowing majestically in the breeze of the air conditioner. 

"Very good, send him in," said Professor David. 

* * *

[Spencer Russell](https://twitter.com/ssfrr) had heard tales of the Recurse Center in hushed tones at MIT, but never thought he would see it with his own eyes. Many of the stories seemed too incredible to be true, but after being here just a few minutes he was beginning to re-evaluate that position. Professor Xavier sat across from him in the tiny interview well that doubled as the lift foyer. 

"As you know," said the professor, "Alan Turing predicted that a sufficiently talented hacker would possess not only incredible technical expertise, but also the powers to alter reality itself. Many thought this was impossible, perhaps even some kind of a bad joke, but as you and I both know, the Monadic Incident at Tunguska showed us otherwise, and showed the importance of training such talents. Just as Turing [considered it essential to ESP harden machine rooms](http://plato.stanford.edu/entries/turing-test/#ArgExtSenPer), this tiny lift foyer has been reinforced against telepathy and other forms of intrusion. It is impossible for anyone to see, hear, or interrupt us while we are in here..." 

Behind them, the lift chimed softly. 

"...unless they're making a food delivery." 

A delivery person stepped from the elevator. "Uh, Maple delivery for... Plough Alligator, Quill Knickers, and..." 

The delivery person squinted at the form, not being sure they'd read correctly, "it says here Hygienic Trouble, but I'm sure that must be a mistake." 

David Xavier sighed, "Roneesh has clearly hacked the pseudonym reality distortion field. I knew he was trouble." Turning to the delivery person, he said "Thank you. Please, just leave the delivery here, I'll pass them on in a moment." 

Casually waving his hand, David enclosed the food in a shimmering `static` field, preserving their freshness until after the meeting was over. "As I was saying, it is impossible for us to be observed or interrupted here, which means we can discuss your appointment freely. I understand your speciality is in audiokinesis and cybernetic integration?" 

Before Spencer could answer, the lift chimed again, and in a move reminiscent of a Starfleet captain, David Xavier elegantly rested his face in his palm. It was going to be one of those days... 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, "Hygienic Trouble" was a real superhero name assigned by the name generator.


End file.
